Resident Evil: Code Cell
by reeset
Summary: Ok, this story will be discontinued, and I will no longer update it. A NEW version of it will be out soon. I will keep this up for the sake of it being there


Chapter 1  
The Search for What Remains  
  
Choppers roared overhead. White Umbrella vans were parked in the rubble-covered streets of Ravencroft. The city had been destroyed only days ago, from an atomic bomb sent from Umbrella themselves. The city had become a hell hole, with streets covered with zombies, lickers, and many more strange creatures Umbrella has created.  
"Professor, sir, we have been searching for 3 days, and we haven't found a single sign of it. It was more than likely destroyed with everything else." a man said. He was short and scrawny, like a nerd from high school.  
"You know we can't leave if it IS here. What if someone would come by and happen to pick it up? You know what would happen? We would be exposed to the world and we would be overrun and destroyed. That is why you and your teams better find it, or else." the other man said.  
"But it will take days, even weeks to find it! And what possibly makes you think that those few tiny bottles are all safe without a scratch? This whole place is gone, and we haven't had a single trace of it. I suggest we stop the entire operation and head back to Chicago." the first man said.  
"My decision still stands, so YOU and YOUR men better start working harder, or you well become on of them!" the other said. He pointed to a body. It looked sort of mummified, with stains of blood and something that looked tremendously like a finger in his mouth.   
"Yes, a zombie, and I'll make sure you stay as one!" he continued. "Now, I will ensure you that you will live longer if you get out there and find it! So go..." and with that the first man and his team went back out and searched harder. They brought in bulldozers and other large equipment to clear the way. They would then search each pile of rubble over at least twice, turning over odd objects, examining them, seeing if it was something that was wanted, but it was hard to tell. They hadn't a clue of what they were looking for looked like, but it was supposed to be inside a white briefcase, so that is what they tried to look for.  
The operation went on for hours. The men who were working all day went to their tents and slept, while another team came in to rummage through it. They ended up finding skinless or out-of-the-ordinary body parts, some that had hands with claws, others that were twisted up, and some that were in pieces.  
"Captain, sir, when will he just give up? That briefcase could be miles away from here! And besides, whats in it that is SO important to him?" one of the workers asked to the scrawny, short man.  
"I haven't a clue, but they said the Umbrella here was working on something top secret, something far worse than anything else they have made. Yet, these things were still in the early stages, and were supposed to be inside of a small test tube, left for us to find." his Captain said.  
"What could be so dangerous that it must be found now?" the worker replied.  
"Well, you see those weird body parts, you know, the ones with claws, some that are green, red, black? Well, those are not human, and what we are looking for is also inhuman. That is why we must find it before it falls into the wrong hands. Don't go telling any of the other workers, either. We may not find it if they find out what it is." Captain ??? told him.  
Suddenly, it was only moments after that conversation when, "I think I found it! Come quick!". All the workers, the Captain, and the other man himself all came out and walked quickly to gather around the worker. He held up a white briefcase, that didn't even have a scratch.  
"Excellent. Good work. Seems you will be getting a bonus in your paycheck. I guess we can all leave now. Ah, Captain, I need a word with you." the man said.  
"What is it you wanted, Professor?" the Captain asked him.  
"I need you to contact base and have them drop another bomb over the place. We cannot allow anyone to find anything here. I do not know if there is anything else here, but we cannot take any chances. Do you understand?" he said, with a serious tone in his voice.  
"Y....Yes...Yes sir, I understand," Captain replied.  
"Good, because if you don't," the man started to say, opening the briefcase, "We will see EXACTLY how these things work." He held a glass tube in his hand above himself. A purple liquid inside the tube moved around slowly when he shook it. Little tiny red dots floated around inside. He smiled and gave a mischievous laugh.  
  
Chapter 2  
Past Acquaintances  
  
It was now three months after the Ravencroft incident. The scene we covered up quickly by the government, but how can you expect them to hide an entire town? They did happen to find a way, however, as it was not in the news. They had said the town was abandoned, and that they were using it to test out new bombs. They had to explain missing relatives by telling everyone they had either moved out of the area because of a toxic disease or they had moved because of the high taxes, and that they had left so quickly they didn't have time to talk to their family to say that they were moving, and that once everyone had moved out, the government took control to do their bomb testing. The bodies, however, could not be explained as well, and they had yet to come up with a plan to hide them to.  
"Finally, we have some time off for some R&R." Claire said, smiling at her brother, Chris. Chris had been in Europe, who was their with some others S.T.A.R.S. members to shut down the head branch of Umbrella. They had some problems, and Claire went their immediately after she found out where he was, and after the Ravencroft conspiracy.  
Claire had met Wesker their, who was a major opponent in the Raccoon City mansion incident. He seemed to have survived, and it was then when he got to Rockfort, with everyone else, and he escaped by submarine from Antarctica, which was where they were.   
Sherry was adopted by Kelly, who moved to a small city in California. Claire would have adopted her, but since she was going after Umbrella, she didn't want her going with them. They kept in close contact, and it seemed Sherry was just fine. She was already at school, and she had plenty of friends to look after her.  
Barry had gone to find work at a police station somewhere in New York. He had left a phone number and address in case they ever needed him.  
Carlos had decided to leave and start a new life, attempting to forget the nightmares. He moved to Florida, where he lived along the beach.  
Leon had stayed with Claire and Chris, also determined to help take Umbrella down. The real reason was that he wanted to find Ada.  
Jill also stayed with them, as she liked being around Chris. Her and Claire became good friends, and they hung out a lot together. She was like a sister to Claire, and vice-versa.  
Everything seemed as though it was all back to normal. Claire had wanted it like this before she went into another nightmare with Umbrella. Yet, her dream hadn't come true.  
Rebecca Chambers, a former member of the Bravo team, shows up at the front door of their rented house. Everyone was asleep.  
"Hello? Chris? Jill? Anyone here?" Rebecca shouted, walking around the house. She examined every inch of it, from the nice, original pictures on the walls, to the clean, spotless furniture.  
"Who the hell is here..." Jill mumbled to Chris.  
"I dunno." he replied.  
"Well, go see!" Jill shot back.  
"Can't.....too tired...."  
"Ugh...."  
Jill got out of the bed quickly. She was wearing an old pair of shorts and a long T-shirt that came down to her knees. She pulled on some socks, as her feet were cold (they turned the thermostat down to save money. They weren't staying long), and she walked into the living room. Looking dazed, she stared down at the woman, who was staring back at her.  
"Jill, is that...you?" Rebecca said, pausing, looking at her like she had just escaped Nemesis or something. "You look horrible!"  
"That's real nice to say. I just woke up, and so did the rest of the house," Jill said, yawning, blocking the sun out of her eyes with her hand." Anyway, at least knock before trudging into a strangers house. What if this house belonged to some madman?"  
"Well, I needn't worry, 'cause it doesn't. So, whatcha been up to?" Rebecca said cheerfully. 'How can she be so radiant?' Jill wondered.  
"Sleeping, relaxing, just some R&R before we take off again." Jill told Rebecca.  
"Take off? Already? Why?" Rebecca questioned.  
"Get away from you, I suppose..." Jill said, smiling. Rebecca looked at her seriously. "Just kiddin'. Chris and I, along with his sister Claire and a rookie cop from Raccoon called Leon are going to find another Umbrella lab to destroy. So wish us good luck on our new nightmare."   
"WHAT?!?!?! YOU'RE GOING TO FIND UMBRELLA? ANOTHER ONE? ARE YOU NUTS?!?!" Rebecca yelled. They heard heavy footsteps as everyone woke up then and came out to see what was going on.  
"Who is it, Jilly?" Chris said, and you could tell he was still tired. Chris opened his eyes a little more and saw Rebecca.  
"Oh...um...hi Rebecca. What brings you here?" Chris said, slightly blushing at calling Jill "Jilly" infront of her.  
Rebecca, mad at not getting a more welcome welcoming from him, replied, "Well, I've been looking for you, Chris, for quite some time. Where have you been?"  
"Didn't you know I was going to Belgium?" Chris asked her.  
"No, nobody told me." Rebecca said.  
"Well, that's strange. You were on BRAVO team, I thought SOMEONE might tell you." Chris said looking at Jill. Jill stayed behind in Raccoon. She could have told her.  
"Rebecca, er....would you like some coffee? Im sure you and Chris could discuss whatever in the kitchen," Jill suggested.  
"Sure!" Rebecca said with her cheerfulness again, and they went into the kitchen and Jill fixed them all some coffee. Everyone sat around the round table and just stared. No one started a conversation until...  
"Um, Rebecca, I know this is going to make you wonder and feel mad, but Wesker is still alive." Chris said, his eyes staring into his coffee.  
"You....You're kidding me, right?" Rebecca stuttered, her face changing from Miss Sunshine to an Oh-my-god!-like expression. "But, we all saw Wesker lying there, right? I mean, he was killed by Tyrant, wasn't he?"  
"We all thought so, but apparently not. He mentioned something about selling his soul to his master. It was freaky and all. He wasn't normal. He had superhuman speed and strength. Didn't get a chance to kill him though. He escaped in a submarine. Hadn't a clue of where he went." Chris said, ending his short story.  
The rest of the morning went on like this. They talked about their past experiences when battling Umbrella, and sometimes about things that they had done after those incidents. Leon eventually brought up Ada, and that made them all wonder. Who was she? Where was she now? And, after Leon told them about what happened to her at Umbrella in Raccoon City, that brought up the question of WHAT was she?  
"Well, I better be off. I have to get back to the office. I told them I'd be in late, but not this late," Rebecca said, sighing. "I hope I'll see you all again sometime. G'bye!" Rebecca said back to them.  
"Goodbye, Rebecca," Chris said. He watched her get into her car and she sped off, deeper into the city.  
"She lives here?" Jill said, still peering out the window.  
"I guess. I thought she flew in here just to see us, and then be off again." Chris replied.  
"That's what I thought. I wonder how she knew we were here?" Claire wondered. That's what they all thought.  
Everyone piled into the living room to watch horror movies. It was supposed to be a romantic time, with Leon and Claire, then Jill and Chris. They didn't show too much expression, not in a "public" place. Some of them reminded them of the past, others gave them new ideas of the past. They sat there the entire afternoon, too laid back to get up. It was a peaceful day for them all, a time for them to get away from real life, but soon, their real life would take over, and off to Umbrella they would be headed.  



End file.
